18 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-18 ; Comments *95 minutes of the show available in excellent quality from the Derby Box *Starts the show with two singles from the night's session artists, both on People Unite *Peel’s #1 choice in his self-selected 1977 Festive Fifty is dug out for a spin *Appears to be first play of the debut Wah! Heat single. Peel comments that listeners may have read about them in the music press Sessions *Ruts #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1980-11-02. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit) *Misty #2 (repeat). First broadcast 06 December 1979. Recorded 1979-11-27. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) Tracklisting *The first 13 seconds of File 2 contain the time signal followed immediately by the opening notes of "In A Rut" (no introductory remarks by Peely). *'File 1 cuts in during the following' (first track of the show) *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite *Misty: Six One Penny (7") People Unite *'File 2 cuts in' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (7") Polydor *Flying Lizards: Her Story (LP - The Flying Lizards) Virgin *Eric Barnet: Quaker City (7", 1969) Crab *Ruts: Demolition Dancing (session)' @' *Motors: Dancing The Night Away (7") Virgin *'File 2 cuts to File 3' *UK Subs: Warhead (7") GEM *Misty: True Rasta Man (session) :JP: "I think Misty are very, very hard to beat. I can't understand why they are not more popular than they are." *Wah! Heat: Better Scream (7") Inevitable :JP: “Further proof that Liverpool is the cultural center of the globe certainly. And that said as a man who only goes there about 15 times a year, and that’s just for football.” *Cuff Links: Guided Missiles (LP - The Best Vocal Groups In Rock 'N' Roll) Dootoo *Martha & The Muffins: Saigon (LP - Metro Music) Dindisc :JP: "After Martha & The Muffins, Martha & The Vandellas. ‘Never overlook the obvious’ is the slogan dubbed in blood on our office door." *Martha & The Vandellas: Nowhere To Run (7", 1965) Tamla Motown *Tiller Boys: Big Noise From The Jungle (7") New Hormones *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (session)' @' *'File 3 cuts out' *Icarus: A Na Me Culture Dat (12") Crowmium *Hornsey At War: Hornsey At War (7" EP - Deadbeat Revival E.P.) War *Penetration: Future Daze (LP - Moving Targets) Virgin *Daze: I Wanna Be A Star (7") Motor City Rhythm *Teenbeats: Swimming Parts 1 and 2 (LP - Heaven Only Knows When) *Misty: Judgement Coming On The Land (session) *Doctor Ziq?: Aldrig Dur? (7") Shmarnslurz? (Swedish Single) *Fun 4: Singing In The Shower (7") NMC *Ruts: Secret Soldiers (session)' @' *'File 1 '''cuts out at outro *Ruts: In A Rut (session)' @''' *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1980-02-18 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB149.mp3 *2) 216-800218+19.aif.mp3 *3) 216-800218a.if.mp3 *4) KevH Tape 1 ;Length *1) 01:35:14 *2) 00:33:20 (from 00.00 to 00.13, then from 09:27) *3) 00:32:17 *4) 01:33:19 (49:42-01:00:45) (from 57:39 unique) ;Other *1) Created from DB149 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *2) and 3) Created from T216 of 400 Box. Many thanks to Roger and the original taper. *4) KevH Tape 1 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) and 3) Mooo Server (Roger) *4) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box